Carla
is a crow and Bad Bird's childhood sweetheart. She has loved him since they were children and still has feelings for him. She affectionately calls him Birdie. She has orange hair and wears red ribbons in it. Her main outfit is a yellow and pink kimono. She has a much calmer nature then the vast majority of the female cast. She works as a clown in the local circus, as seen in the episode All You Need is Love, which was her first appearance. This episode was cut from US broadcast. After an unknown period of separation, Bad Bird later becomes reacquainted with her. The two of them have a chance meeting in the episode All You Need is Love. Bad Bird deeply regrets abandoning her and still has feelings for her. He almost reunites with her, and even asks the Pizza Cats for help, and the cats agree to let them live together in peace. But at the end of the episode, Bad Bird decides to avoid further contact with Carla because of his commitment to the Ninja Crows, as he didn't want her to see the criminal side of what he does, and supposedly love is forbidden in the Ninja Crow clan. Later, in the episode Samurai Savings Time, he witnesses himself and Carla as children playing together in a field, which brings back memories and longing for her. The young Carla says, "Birdie, Bad Bird, I want you to know that I'm gonna love you just as long as I live." They talk about getting married and having children of their own so they can raise them and play with them all day long. Although Bad Bird has a chance to change his past, he does not. Finally, in The Big Comet Caper (Part 1), Carla was waiting for him near the river at the palace where she had also waited for him at the end of "All You Need Is Love". Carla suggests to Bad Bird that they could watch the comet together and get married. Bad Bird agrees but tells her he has one last job to complete before he gives up being a Ninja Crow. At the conclusion of The Big Comet Caper (Part 2), they reunite and presumably get married later on. Relationships Bad Bird: Carla's childhood sweetheart. Carla has loved him since they were kids and they talked about getting married and having children of their own. Later, the two went their separate ways. Carla worked in the circus until Bad Bird found her there by accident. Carla asked Bad Bird why he left her and wonders if she did something wrong. Bad Bird wanted to be with her, but decided that she deserved more than the life he had to offer, due to his commitments to Big Cheese and the Ninja Crow clan. Carla later found him again and told him that she had been waiting for him, even after he abandoned her the first time. She convinces him to give up being evil and get married to her which Bad Bird did at the end. Gallery Carla_Clown.PNG|Carla as a circus clown Carla_and_Bad_Bird_as_kids.PNG|Carla and Bad Bird as children Screen_Shot_2019-11-27_at_1.40.00_PM.png Trivia *Carla, is the only crow character in the series who has four fingers instead of three fingers. Category:Samurai Pizza Cats characters